Our adventure with Team Rocket: a story of the present and future
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: hey guys! so this is a story about how two daughters of Jessie and James and one daughter and one son of Butch and Cassidy travel back in time to find out what their parents lives were like as teenagers. PLEASE COMMENT! WE WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**Note:** _There is also butch/cassidy, ash/misty, giovanni/domino pairings. I put jessie and james as the couple because it was the easiest. Ash/Misty will be mentioned throughout the story, but mostly its focusing on jessie/james and butch/cassidy. Besides Jessie and James are, in a way, more likable. So thats why it says Jessie/James even though there are more couples.

* * *

Name: Rose  
Age: 17  
Personality: combination of jessie and james.  
Looks: long magenta/red hair, emerald green eyes, looks like jessie.  
Other: always carries a rose. like her dad. only its black. has an ekans and weezing. specializes in poison, dark, fire, and ghost pokemon  
Love Interest: Diablo, Veronica's brother.

Name: Veronica  
Age: 17  
Personality: Wity, sweet, a bit moody, energetic  
Looks: long blonde hair, big brown/reddish eyes, tiny frame with a heart shaped face  
Other: carries around a red cloth (find out why later)  
Love Interest: someone funny and sweet, someone who will care about her the way her dad cares for mom, someone adoring

And Miya's profile will get put up when my friend Lisa, who is playing as her, gives me the info.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning (Rose's POV)

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the pokemon characters. I only own Rose, Miya, Veronica, and Diablo. Well Jenny owns Veronica and Lisa owns Miya, but i made up their names and the idea for the story so technically their mine.

* * *

"Ready guys? Lets see what our parents were like as teenagers and why they refuse to tell us about their pasts." I said, gripping my sister, best friend, and boyfriends hand.

"Ready. God why must mom and dad fight so much? Its like they can't ever admit the other is right." my sister, Miya, complained.

"You think your parents argue! Ours are always yelling. And when dad yells it is like someone stepped on a cats tail." Veronica put in, rolling her eyes.

I could see that if we didn't get going soon, there was going to be a fight.

"Miya ignore her. She's just like her mom." I chuckled.

"Veronica let it go. Your being ridiculous." Diablo added.

"Go celebi! take us back in time!" I ordered.

* * *

In a blinding flash of light we were transported to the past. We landed with a big **thump** on the ground and stood up groaning and rubbing our backs.

"Is that it? That huge building over there?" Miya asked, pointing.

I nodded and smiled. "We are going to show our future parents how we can be just like them."

I walked up to the building and pushed open the door. Our adventure had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside HQ (Veronica's POV)

I had to admit I was a little frightened of what might be on the other side of that door. Rose's hand was on the handle and the brightest light in history was shining as we walked in.

I had to admit I was a little frightened of what might be on the other side of that door. Rose's hand was on the handle and the brightest light in history was shining as we walked in.

All I smelled was walnuts, paper and metal. It wasnt exactly plesant but it wasn't bad either. We were in what looked like a lobby but could have been some creepy mad scientist's hospital. It was the image of the future, everything was silver and metallic, I seen one green plant. To match the appearance of the building a rather stern, yet, helpful looking woman sat at a desk in the lobby. Her black shirt with a big red "R" on it, hugged her chest.

"Hello," she chirped. "May I help you?"

Diablo smiled, "Is it possible to apply here?"

"Well of course! All of you?"

Rose nodded smiling politely. Her long magenta hair bouncing with each movement, she looked just like her mom, beautiful.

Miya on the other hand took after her father, with the long bluish-purple hair. I had to admit they had it going on. While my brother and I shared the complex features of both my mother and father they seem to split off into younger girly-er versions of their parents.

While we were handed our long well written applications, Rose and Diablo engaged in their usual flirty chatter. Which included a few playful eye-rolls from Miya and I. Rose and Diablo were dating so I guess we could cut them some slack.

We all had been riding on the tension of this day for weeks and now that it's come, I realize how idiotic it has been. Fighting with my friends, all for nothing.

This was only the beginning but I could already see we were in for a ride.


End file.
